elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2010/09
30. September 2010 *Zoo's elephant debate on hold - What a circus! The Toronto Zoo board of management couldn’t meet Thursday for its last meeting before the election because not enough members showed up. On the board’s agenda, was the receipt of around 1,500 petitions from people asking that the zoo’s elephants – Toka, Iringa, and Thika – be sent to live in an animal sanctuary where they would live in a more appropriate climate and have more space to roam. - 30.09.2010. *MAHOUTS IN THAILAND: Cowboys and elephants - CHIANG RAI - There was something strangely reassuring sitting bareback high above a four-ton Asian elephant in the northern reaches of Thailand. With my legs tucked snugly behind her ears, being on top seemed more comforting than possibly being underneath. - 30.09.2010. *The elephant warriors - The elephant may not be endangered, but it is in danger. We profile five people who’ve worked tirelessly for India’s tuskers. - 30.09.2010. *Tembo besuchte gestern die Rheinsberger Allendegrundschule - RHEINSBERG - Tembo ist 22, steht auf Möhren und Salat – und wiegt zwei Tonnen. Denn Tembo ist ein Elefant und gehört zum Zirkus Aramannt. - 30.09.2010. *Zoo launches vote for baby elephant name - Melbourne Zoo has launched a competition to name the newest baby elephant born three weeks ago. Zookeepers have chosen five Thai names for Kulab's calf and the public is invited to vote. - 30.09.2010. 29. September 2010 *INFO Die Links zum Download - Der Elefanten-Song steht von Freitag, 1. Oktober, an gegen eine Spende zum Download bereit. Ein knapp einminütiger Teaser ist bereits unter http://www.taunuszeitung.de/opelzoo zu hören. - 29.09.2010. *Judge to weigh ban on new elephants - A judge Wednesday scheduled an Oct. 25 hearing on whether a temporary restraining order should be issued preventing any new elephants from being brought to the Los Angeles Zoo. Attorney David Casselman, who represents Aaron Leider, said the directive moves up a hearing that was originally set for Nov. 16. Leider is requesting that no additional elephants be brought to the zoo until a trial is completed. - 29.09.2010. *Mammoth ivory trade raises fears for elephants - A burgeoning trade in ivory harvested from long-dead mammoths is raising concerns about the effect of the practice on endangered elephant populations. This undated handout provided by ExhibitEase LLC shows a 3D computer generated Image of woolly mammoth emerging from an ice block. The international trade in elephant ivory has been effectively banned since 1989, when the United Nations passed the Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora, or CITES treaty. - 29.09.2010. 28. September 2010 *Supertalent: PETA kritisiert Elefanten-Ritt von Bohlen & Co. - Die bekannten Personen Dieter Bohlen, Sylvie van der Vaart und Bruce Darnell ritten am Samstag während der Show „Das Supertalent“ auf einem Elefanten sitzend an einer Zuschauermenge vorbei. Jetzt kritisiert die bekannte Tierrechtsorganisation PETA Deutschland e. V. (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals) diesen Aufritt heftig, wobei dies wohl zu erwarten gewesen ist. Seit 1990 wurden weltweit 59 Menschen durch Elefantenangriffe getötet, über 120 wurden verletzt. Da es keinerlei Absperrungen zum Publikum gab, befanden sich die RTL-Zuschauer laut PETA in großer Gefahr. - 28.09.2010. *Erfurter Zoo startet Elefanten-Kampagne - Der Erfurter Verein der Zooparkfreunde hat eine Marketingkampagne gestartet, um Geld für den Bau einer neuen Elefantenanlage im Thüringer Zoopark in Erfurt aufzutreiben. Mit dem Verkauf von T-Shirts sollen für dieses Großprojekt Spenden gesammelt werden. - 28.09.2010. *Ramesh jumbo death visit - Siliguri, Sept. 28: Jairam Ramesh will visit north Bengal on October 2 for meetings to find ways to curb rail accidents involving elephants, the trip spurred by last week’s death of seven jumbos on the tracks in the Dooars. - 28.09.2010. *Chicago Zoological Society Bids Farewell to Lone Elephant - Brookfield, IL—Joyce, a 27-year-old female African elephant on loan to the Chicago Zoological Society (CZS) since August 2009, has returned to a Six Flags facility where she will join a herd of elephants. - 28.09.2010. *Bangkok's 'smiling elephant' law - Travellers in Thailand are being warned against feeding elephants in the capital city, Bangkok. A new law, known as the ‘Chang Yim’ or ‘Smiling elephant’ law has been passed to encourage the animals and their mahouts, to leave the city for good. - 28.09.2010. *Jumbo deaths: CM writes to Ramesh - KOLKATA: Chief minister Buddhadeb Bhattacharjee on Monday wrote to Jairam Ramesh, Union minister of environment and forests, about banning trains between Gulma and Rajabhatkhawa stations between 6pm and 6am, so that elephant deaths on tracks can be prevented. - 28.09.2010. 27. September 2010 *Traveler caught with 200 pounds of elephant ivory in four suitcases - Customs officials found 16 pieces of cut ivory on searching a 62-year-old Malaysian man at Suvarnabhumi International Airport in Thailand in August. Recently released information shows that the traveler was carrying nearly 200 pounds (90 kilograms) of ivory in four suitcases after arriving from Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. - 27.09.2010. *Elfenbein ohne Schuldgefühle - Elfenbein von Elefanten gilt als verpönt, die Stosszähne der ausgestorbenen Mammuts sind dagegen unbedenklich. Im sibirischen Permafrost harren sie zu Millionen ihrer Bergung. - 27.09.2010. *Does mammoth ivory make ethical jewellery? - The tusks from long-dead mammoths are being presented as a more sustainable alternative to elephant ivory. - 27.09.2010. *Neue Pläne für Elefantenpark: Doch bald kleine Dickhäuter in Münster? - Verona/Münster - Am vergangenen Wochenende fand im norditalienischen Verona die diesjährige Konferenz des Europäischen Verbandes Zoologischer Gärten (EAZA) statt. In diesem Rahmen trafen sich auch die Experten des Europäischen Erhaltungszucht-Programms (EEP) für die Asiatischen Elefanten. - 27.09.2010. *Pesticide suspected in death of elephant - SURAT THANI : The consumption of pesticide is being looked at as a possible cause of death of a male elephant found dead in a vegetable garden, officials say. The 30-year-old wild elephant with two perfect tusks measuring about 60cm each was believed to have died at least 20 hours before it was found in a vegetable garden yesterday near Khlong Kratae in Kanchanadit district. - 27.09.2010. *Elefanten füttern verboten! - Touristen, die in Bangkok Dickhäuter verwöhnen, müssen Strafe zahlen / Tiere sind in der Stadt zur Gefahr geworden. - 27.09.2010. *[http://www.deccanherald.com/content/99844/big-issue.html Elephants have all along received a raw deal.] - There are few other animals in India that have as important a place in our culture, tradition and imagination as the elephant. In roles as varied as a god, a draught animal, combat force, entertainer, wild animal and objects of admiration, they have dominated our lives and minds for ages. - 27.09.2010. 26. September 2010 *Centre, state agree to declare 164-km rly stretch as ‘elephant corridor - The Railways and the Wildlife officials of both the West Bengal government and Centre today unanimously agreed to declare the entire 164-km stretch between Siliguri and Alipurdiar on the North East Frontier Railway as an “elephant corridor” and put a speed restriction of 45 kmph on all the trains - day and night. - 26.09.2010. *Elephant deaths: Blame game on, Railways defensive - Deepor Beel, Assam: Three elephants were run over by a goods train in March this year in Deepor Beel in Assam. In the last five years across the country, more than 60 elephants have been run over by trains. - 26.09.2010. 25. September 2010 *GLÜCKSBRINGER: Seltener weißer Elefant in Birma gefangen - In Birma ist ein weißer Elefant gefangen worden. Die regierende Militärjunta bejubelte den seltenen Fund. Weiße Elefanten werden in vielen südostasiatischen Ländern seit Jahrhunderten verehrt, sie gelten als Symbol für königliche Macht und Wohlstand. - 25.09.2010. *Myanmar media hails white elephant as auguring prosperity - Yangon, Sep 25 (IANS) An official newspaper of Myanmar Saturday hailed the finding of a rare white elephant as a sign of coming peace and prosperity in the nation after the Nov 7 general elections. - 25.09.2010. *Kaziranga elephant killed by power lines - Guwahati, Sept. 25: Power cables have turned into a death trap for denizens of Kaziranga National Park. This came to light when rangers found the carcass of an adult male elephant, which was electrocuted at Kukurakata reserve forest in Burapahar range of the park a couple of days ago, this morning. -25.09.2010. *One more rare white elephant found in Rakhine, Myanmar - YANGON, Sept. 25 (Xinhua) -- One more rare white elephant has emerged in Maungtaw Township, Rakhine State on Sept. 23, the official daily New Light of Myanmar reported Saturday. The 18-years-old white elephant, which is 2.16 meters tall and its grith is 3.14 meters, was captured by the groups of Forest Department, the report said. - 25.09.2010. *Blind elephant survives after being hit by truck - NEW DELHI: Even elephants need to tread with caution in Delhi's notorious traffic. Barely 24 hours after seven elephants were mowed down by a train in West Bengal, a blind tusker was hit by a speeding truck on Ring Road near the Kashmiri Gate ISBT late Thursday night. But unlike the wild herd, timely help by wildlife activists and the police ensured that Bholu, a full grown elephant, lived to see another day. - 25.09.2010. *On Delhi roads, even elephants are not spared - Bhola was returning to his Sangam Vihar home after a day's work in Laxmi Nagar when a truck came up from behind and hit it. Bruised and bleeding, the blind Bhola was thrown to the ground because of the impact. The 40-year-old elephant, tried to get up but couldn't and a crane had to be called to pick it up. - 25.09.2010. 24. September 2010 *Alert saves, fingers point - Sept. 24: Alerted by the forest department, the railways today halted a train for half an hour to let an elephant herd pass the same spot where seven were crushed to death in north Bengal less than 48 hours ago. - 24.09.2010. *Woodland Park elephant, Watoto, loses tusk - A 41-year-old African elephant lost her tusk at the Woodland Park Zoo Tuesday after getting excited when keepers were moving hay feeders. Watoto got her tusk stuck in a nearby restraint device and was able to dislodge it, but about 10 minutes later, the tusk fell out. - 24.09.2010. *National Zoo Artificially Inseminates Asian Elephant - In an attempt to further conservation efforts for the Asian elephant, veterinarians at the Smithsonian National Zoo have performed a series of artificial insemination procedures on Shanthi, a 34-year old Asian elephant. - 24.09.2010. *Kein Schutz: Sieben Elefanten in Indien von Güterzug überrollt - Immer wieder kommt es in Indien zu tragischen Unfällen mit wilden Tieren. Die Güterzüge donnern mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit durch die Nacht, die Herden haben keine Chance. Nach dem Tod etlicher Elefanten greift die Politik ein. - 24.09.2010. *Mamata Banerjee expresses anguish over death of elephants in West Bengal - Expressing deep anguish at the tragic killing of seven elephants in West Bengal, Railway Minister Mamata Banerjee on Friday said her Ministry will be conducting a joint strategy with the Ministry of Environment and Forests to prevent recurrence of such incidents in the near future. - 24.09.2010. *Brookfield Zoo elephant returns to California - Brookfield Zoo’s lone African elephant has returned to her former home in California, as Brookfield Zoo officials plan to make renovations to the elephant habitat. Joyce, the 27-year-old elephant, returned to Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in Vallejo, Calif., Sept. 22. - 24.09.2010. *One More White Elephant Captured in Arakan - Maungdaw: Another rare white elephant was captured on Thursday in the remote jungle of northwestern Maungdaw Township in Burma's Arakan State, said a forestry official. - 24.09.2010. *Indien: Elefanten durch Zug getötet - Am letzten Tag des Hindu-Festes zur Geburt der Gottheit Ganesha (mit Elefantenkopf) kamen in Indien nun sieben Elefanten ums Leben. Zwei Jungtiere gerieten in Not, sodass ihnen die anderen Tiere zur Hilfe eilen wollten. Dabei wurden sie von einem Zug frontal erfasst. - 24.09.2010. *Train kills seven elephants protecting calves on railway track in India - DELHI - Seven elephants were crushed to death by a speeding train in eastern India as the family group desperately tried to shield two calves that had become stuck in the tracks, conservation officials said. - 24.09.2010. *Track turns jumbo grave - Train kills 7 elephants, calf survives but dies later - Banarhat (Alipurduar), Sept. 23: Seven wild elephants were killed by a goods train speeding through the forests of the Dooars last night, one of them a calf that battled for life through the night but could not be rescued in the dark. - 24.09.2010. 23. September 2010 *Elefanten-Angriff: Staatsanwalt ermittelt - (LEUTKIRCH/ek) Nach dem Angriff des Zirkuselefanten Benjamin auf einen 24-jährigen Mann und dessen neun Monate alten Sohn in Leutkirch wird die Staatsanwaltschaft Ravensburg ein Ermittlungsverfahren einleiten. Auch die Familie der beiden Opfer hat mittlerweile einen Rechtsanwalt eingeschaltet. Obwohl der Zirkus laut eigener Aussage der Familie Hilfe und finanzielle Unterstützung angeboten hat, fordert sie Schmerzensgeld. - 23.09.2010. *No elephants in Chicago - Brookfield Zoo sends away its last specimen, but says it's temporary. - 23.09.2010. *Saving the elephants of Botswana - Dr Kate Evans, founder of the charity Elephants in Africa, has been living in a tent in Botswana’s Okavango delta since 2002. She tells Telegraph Expat why she can’t imagine doing anything else. - 23.09.2010. *Medford filmmaker tells tale of Tufts' elephant lore - Medford filmmaker Chelsea Spear can still remember being 6 years old and sitting in her father’s office at Tufts University when he received a call from “Sports Illustrated.” Her father, the sports information director at Tufts for a decade and a half, was being asked about traditions at the college, and he proceeded to talk about the life of Jumbo, P.T. Barnum’s favorite elephant, whose remains are presently stored in the athletic director’s office at Tufts. - 23.09.2010. *Hungry elephant attacks mahout, kills him - COIMBATORE: A furious circus elephant flung down her 55-year-old mahout, killing him on the spot at Krishnapuram near Udumalpet in Tirupur district late Tuesday night. - 23.09.2010. *Elephants are part of her family - PALAKKAD: When 25-year-old Chathapuram Babu ran amok, creating panic for three hours hereon Tuesday, it was a frail woman who ultimately calmed down the elephant and brought it under control. For Jaysree alias Sree Devi, owner of the tusker, it was not an elephantine task: elephants have been a passion and part of her family for almost half a century. - 23.09.2010. *Chhattisgarh plans elephant reserve - Chhattisgarh government will study how the other states are coping with tuskers before chalking out a comprehensive plan to check the menace. The state government is planning to develop an elephant reserve to deal with the tusker menace in the state, particularly in the northern part. - 23.09.2010. 22. September 2010 *Betriebsfest: Zirkus-Elefant verletzt Vater und Kind schwer - Tragisches Ende einer Betriebsfeier im baden-württembergischen Leutkirch: Eine Elefantendame - ausgeliehen von einem Zirkus - graste friedlich und ließ sich zufrieden streicheln. Beim Gruppenfoto allerdings ging sie auf einen 24 Jahre alten Mann und dessen neun Monate alten Sohn los und verletzte beide schwer. - 22.09.2010. *El Salvador trauert um einzigen Elefanten des Landes - San Salvador — In El Salvador haben hunderte Trauernde Abschied von dem einzigen Elefanten des zentralamerikanischen Landes genommen, der fast 60-jährigen Elefantendame Manyula. Nach Bekanntwerden ihres Ablebens versammelten sich hunderte Eltern mit ihren Kindern spontan vor dem Zoo in der Hauptstadt San Salvador, in dem Manyula gelebt hatte und über Jahrzehnte der Liebling der Besucher gewesen war. - 22.09.2010. *Lampang’s Elephant Art Center Where Elephants Learn to Paint - Lampang is situated in the valley of the Wang River, east of Chiang Mai in the heart of Northern Thailand bordered by Khuntan Range on the west and the Pi Pan Num range on the east and the river which is a major tributary of the Chao Phraya, flows directly through the city. - 22.09.2010. *Appeal coming over Edmonton zoo's pachyderm - EDMONTON — A legal fight over the future of the Edmonton zoo's only elephant isn't over yet. Last month, a judge dismissed arguments from two animal rights groups that say Lucy is suffering at the zoo and should be moved to an elephant sanctuary in the United States. - 22.09.2010. 21. September 2010 *Autogramme für Elefanten - Münster - „10 000 Unterschriften - mindestens!“ So lautet das Ziel, das Helge Peters, Vorsitzender des Zoo-Vereins, gestern zum Start einer großen Unterschriftensammlung ausgab. Mit dieser Aktion will der Zoo-Verein die Stadt bewegen, sich am Um- und Ausbau des Elefantenparks finanziell zu beteiligen. Denn, so jedenfalls der Titel der Kampagne: „Elefanten gehören zu Münster wie der Prinzipalmarkt!“ - 21.09.2010. *Elefant verletzt Vater und Sohn - (LEUTKIRCH/ek) Ein Elefant hat am Freitagabend in Leutkirch einen 24-jährigen Familienvater und dessen neun Monate alten Sohn schwer verletzt. Das Unglück ereignete sich, wie erst jetzt bekannt wurde, bei einem Betriebsfest einer Leutkircher Firma. Dort sollte ein Gruppenfoto mit dem Elefant eines Zirkus, der vor Ort weilte, gemacht werden. - 21.09.2010. *Massive, Special Delivery: Baby Elephant Breaks the Scales - (Sept. 21) -- Newborn elephants already weigh more than most full-grown humans -- but the newest addition to Australia's Melbourne Zoo is a giant even by those standards. The male calf was born this month at an already-robust 315 pounds. Compare that to the typical 200- to 250-pound baby elephant, and you can start to feel really bad for the mother that carried him around for 22 months. - 21.09.2010. *Ivory trade could make Vietnam's elephants extinct within a decade - Country's wild Asian elephant population further endangered as rich get a taste for home-produced ivory. Huong's dank shop provides some brief respite from the waves of horn-blaring luxury SUVs bullying pedestrians on the pavements of Hanoi. But more crucially, it offers a final resting place, of sorts, for some of Vietnam's wild elephants. - 21.09.2010. *Tusker tamed by owner - Tension prevailed for more than three hours in the Chathapuram-Kalpathy-Shekaripuram areas of the town on Tuesday as the elephant `Chathapuram Babu' ran amok. The Tusker that was taken by its two Mahouts to collect palm leafs became wild and tried to attack them and ran amok. - 21.09.2010. 20. September 2010 *Farmers file petition on wild elephant menace - Eight senior officials were ordered by the Maho Magistrate Wasantha Kumara to appear in court as respondents to a petition filed against them for not taking steps to protect the public from the wild elephant threat in the North Western Province. - 20.09.2010. *Melbourne Zoo's Mali jealous of new baby elephant - A DOSE of sibling rivalry in the elephant enclosure will provide Melbourne Zoo visitors with extra entertainment during school holidays. - 20.09.2010. *Mumbai drunk with joy celebrating festival of Hindu elephant god - MUMBAI, Sept. 20 (Xinhua) -- Mumbai celebrates many festivals just like the rest of India, but the most important festival observed unanimously in the city with much aplomb is Ganesh Utsav, or the festival of Lord Ganesha, the elephant-headed son of Lord Shiva and Goddess Parvati, in Hindu mythology. - 20.09.2010. 19. September 2010 *Elephants lay sandbags to help Thailand floods - Elephants have been helping rescue crews fight flooding by placing sandbags around Thailand. Laithongrien Meephan, owner of the Ayutthaya Elephant Camp, says they have been trying to find medicine for the elephants to help combat their fungal infection on their feet caused by the floodwater. - 19.09.2010. 18. September 2010 *Die Elefantenfrage: Geht´s auch preiswerter? - Münster - Die Elefanten liegen den Kommunalpolitikern schwer im Magen. Kaum einer kann sich angesichts der derzeitigen Haushaltslage vorstellen, dass die Stadt sechs Millionen Euro locker macht, um einen 7,5 Millionen Euro teuren Elefantenpark zu finanzieren. Aber es mag sich auch niemand so recht vorstellen, dass der Allwetterzoo irgendwann ohne Elefanten dasteht. - 18.09.2010. *West Bengal sanctuary's captive elephants enjoy a day off - Captive elephants, who perform various tasks in the Jaldapara Wildlife Sanctuary situated in West Bengal's Jalpaiguri District were granted a day's holiday by wildlife officials. - 18.09.2010. *Elephant attack causes problem in Parsa - PARSA: Locals of Bagbanna Village Development Committee (VDC) of Parsa have been heavily troubled due to elephant rampage. Machchhinda Nath Chaudhary of the VDC-6 has been seriously injured from elephant attack. He was attacked by elephant while he was collecting firewood in the nearby forest. - 18.09.2010. 17. September 2010 *Im Tonstudio singen die Schüler den Elefanten-Song - Die Aufnahmen sind im Kasten, die heiße Phase beginnt: Am 1. Oktober soll der Verkaufsstart des Opel-Zoo-Elefanten-Songs sein. Bei der TZ gibt es ihn schon in der kommenden Woche zu hören. - 17.09.2010. *Elephant Herpes Epidemic Prompts Action From Houston Zoo - An outbreak of what is known as the elephant herpes virus, which has been a contributing factor in the deaths of six baby elephants over the past few years, has prompted the Houston Zoo, along with researchers at Baylor College of Medicine, into action. - 17.09.2010. *Houston Zoo leading fight against elephant herpes - HOUSTON (KTRK) -- A new weapon in the fight to prevent a deadly disease in elephants is being developed right here in Houston. For the past year, the Houston Zoo has been working with researchers at Baylor College of Medicine to study the elephant herpes virus. Now researchers have come up with a test that's drawing interest from zoos around the world. - 17.09.2010. 16. September 2010 *"Jungle" Jack Hanna promotes book in Toledo - He's a well-known animal guy seen on 13abc. "Jungle" Jack Hanna was in town Thursday night to promote his new book, "My Wild Life." He also gave 13abc his take on the incident at the Toledo Zoo involving Louie the elephant. That incident July 1 sent an elephant trainer to the hospital and raised questions about animals and safety measures at the zoo. - 16.09.2010. *Nwoya victims of elephant attacks demand pay - RESIDENTS of Purongo and Koc-Goma sub-counties in Nwoya district are demanding compensation of about sh200m from the Government for their crops destroyed by elephants. The former internally displaced persons said the destruction left them at risk of famine. - 16.09.2010. *Elefanten – Riesen der Savanne - Die Elefanten gehören zu den beliebtesten Tieren im Opel-Zoo. Und wenn die Zoopädagogin Katja Follert-Hagendorff bei der öffentlichen Führung dann das Sozialverhalten der Elefanten im Allgemeinen und der drei Kühe im Opel-Zoo, Aruba, Wankie und Zimba, im Besonderen erläutert, werden die Besucher sicher viele Verhaltensweisen, die sie selbst beobachten können, verstehen und im Zusammenhang sehen können. - 16.09.2010. *Ausstellung: Ein Dickhäuter in Bislich - Wesel. Im Bislicher Heimatmuseum an der Dorfstraße wird am Samstag eine Ausstellung mit dem Titel „Die Wikinger und der Elefant des Kaisers“ eröffnet. Zum Auftakt schlagen am Wochenende (fast) echte Wikinger ihr Lager im Dorf auf. - 16.09.2010. *Extraordinary moment an elephant teetered on two legs to reach tasty treat from tree branch - Teetering on two legs, this elephant showed he aims high when it comes to getting a good meal. The animal wasn't daunted when faced with pulling some tasty pods from the branches of a particularly tall tree. - 16.09.2010. *Zirkustiere: Streit um Elefanten und Nashorn - Laut Darstellung von Tierrechtlern gibt es bei den Wildtieren des Zirkus Krone Verhaltensstörungen. Die Stadt hat Prüfungen aufgenommen. Der Zirkus weist die Vorwürfe vehement zurück. Derzeit gastiert das Ensemble in Deutz. - 16.09.2010. *Unknown elephant relative photographed in Kenya - Scientists conducting research in the Boni-Dodori forest on the coast of northeastern Kenya may have discovered a new species of giant elephant-shrew, reports the Zoological Society of London (ZSL). - 16.09.2010. 15. September 2010 *Elephants almost 'glide' when running - Question: How does an elephant manage to move 5 tons of bulk, step after step after step? - Answer: To find out, researchers in Thailand had trainers ride 34 elephants down 8 meters of force-sensing plates at different speeds, then combined the data with video to map out the forces exerted at each point along the way, explains Jocelyn Kaiser in "Science" magazine. - 15.09.2010. *Elephant march - Liwa, Mashumbi, Danny, Madinda, Bop, Marula, Nandi and Chavaruka come lumbering in with their keepers into what is effectively Thorntree River Lodge’s front lawn, with its muddy waterhole and thornbush in the Mosi-oa-Tunya National Park, Zambia’s smallest national park. Following the eight is the bouncing baby Sukoti, an orphaned elephant who the herd have found and adopted. - 15.09.2010. *Was ist denn ein Zoo ohne Elefanten? - Münster - Hauptsache Elefanten. Für viele Zoobesucher - und gerade für Kinder - ist die öffentliche Fütterung der Dickhäuter der Höhepunkt eines jeden Zoobesuchs. Die Nachricht, dass sich der Zoo von seinen vier geschlechtsreifen Elefanten trennt und nur noch drei hochbetagte Tiere behält, sorgt deshalb nicht gerade für Jubelstimmung. - 15.09.2010. *NGO concerned over elephant deaths on railway tracks - A leading NGO working for wildlife Wednesday alleged that the authorities' failure to implement recommendations by an expert panel has led to an increase in elephant deaths on North Bengal railway tracks. - 15.09.2010. *Oklahoma City elephant has one more shot at pregnancy - Keepers at the Oklahoma City and Tulsa zoos hope Chandra will get pregnant like her sister, Asha, before the two move back to Oklahoma City this fall. After 2 years of trying, Chandra isn't pregnant. It's not that the Asian elephant isn't healthy or able to conceive. She's just not that interested in her suitor, Sneezy. - 15.09.2010. *Elephant has foot blown up by landmine - An eight-month-old elephant injured by a landmine is receiving treatment at an elephant hospital in Northern Thailand. The male calf, Pangboon, stepped on a landmine in Myanmar on Monday. It has been following its logging elephant mother to work in the forest along the Thai-Burmese border. - 15.09.2010. *Elephant terrorizes villagers - Authorities blamed for not maintaining an electric fence. A wild elephant that roamed into villages around Kataragama created havoc when it damaged houses and destroyed crops. Villagers said that the rogue elephant had targeted their houses while helping itself to ripe paddy and other crops in their home gardens. - 15.09.2010. 14. September 2010 *Zähne-Check im Zirkus "Jambo Afrika" - Wenn Tonga die Pediküre vornehmen lässt, wählt sie nicht unter Nagellackfarben und Pflegeprodukten. Als afrikanische Elefantendame ist bei ihr vor allem die Hornhautentfernung wichtig. Hardy Weisheit, Pfleger und Direktor des Zirkus "Jambo Afrika", legt persönlich Hand an bei dem 30-jährigen Dickhäuter. - 14.09.2010. *Tuluba ist eine richtige kleine Wasserratte: Kleiner Dickhäuter liebt es sich abzukühlen - Der kleine Tuluba entwickelt sich prächtig. Mittlerweile bringt der Elefantennachwuchs stolze 145 Kilogramm auf die Waage. Seine momentane Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Baden gehen. Der Baby-Dickhäuter genießt die tägliche Dusche an der Seite seiner Mutter Numbi. - 14.09.2010. *Elephant injured by landmine in Burma - A 10-year-old elephant who stepped on a landmine in Burma had to walk part of the way to Thailand for treatment to a badly injured foot, vets say. Boonmee, the second elephant in about six weeks to be hurt by a mine in Burma, is too young to work in logging but was kept with her mother on the trip, said Soraida Salwala, founder of Friends of the Asian Elephant. - 14.09.2010. *Elephant walks offered at local game park - A “WALKING-with-elephants” experience to enable visitors to get “close and personal” with pachyderms in their natural environment is being offered at an East Coast game park. Inkwenkwezi Game Reserve owner Graham Stanton said the walks, which varied in time and length, would be held in conjunction with elephant-back safaris and elephant interaction. - 14.09.2010. *Group seeks answers in elephant's death at Mass. zoo - The group In Defense of Animals is concerned that an elephant a Southwick's Zoo may have died from tuberculosis, which can be passed from elephants to humans. But the report on how she died has not been released. Dondi, a 38-year old Asian elephant, died at the end of July at the Mendon, Mass zoo. She lived there seasonally for the past three years, giving elephant rides to zoo visitors. -14.09.2010. *Zoo Sued in Elephant Death - A Moscow woman is suing the Moscow Zoo for 4 million rubles ($130,000) after her adult daughter was stomped to death by a rampaging elephant in 2007, Interfax reported Monday. The daughter, Olga Grishina, 43, a single mother of three, worked in animal transportation at the zoo. Her mother, Tatyana Novikova, 70, said the zoo refused to compensate her for the death, claiming that it could not be held responsible for the actions of an animal. - 14.09.2010. 13. September 2010 *Three elephants killed every year - POACHERS kill three elephants in Uganda every year, John Makombo, the acting head of the Uganda Wildlife Authority (UWA), has said. “Poaching has never been stopped anywhere in the world, but it can be controlled. That is one of the reasons UWA exists,” Makombo said. According to Makombo, the population of elephants, currently estimated at 5,000, has been increasing over the years due to UWA’s strong anti-poaching drives. - 13.09.2010. *2. LIGA AM MONTAG: Die Elefanten-Orakel - Nach Oktopus Paul sollen nun in Cottbus und Karlsruhe Elefanten den Ausgang von Zweitligaspielen oraklen. Für die Begegnung zwischen Energie Cottbus und dem Karlsruher SC sind sich die Dickhäuter uneinig. Dabei spricht nach einem Traumstart alles für Cottbus. - 13.09.2010. *Petric macht nur Elefantendame Thura froh - HAMBURG. Wenn er schon selbst im Moment nicht glücklich sein kann, dann sollen doch wenigstens andere froh sein. Wie Elefantendame Thura, die sich gestern im Rahmen des "Hamburger-Weg-Tages" von Mladen Petric füttern ließ. Dass sich ihr Gönner in der wahrscheinlich schwierigsten Phase seiner HSV-Zeit befindet - keiner der Elefanten bekam es zu spüren. - 13.09.2010. *Demand from wealthy makes elephants unfair game - The labels read "avocados". But when inspectors from Kenya's wildlife service cracked open 12 wooden boxes on August 21 at Nairobi's Jomo Kenyatta Airport they discovered two tonnes of ivory and five rhino horns, the latest in a series of major hauls by authorities around the world. - 13.09.2010. *Taiwan donates funds for elephant conservation in Thailand - Kanchanaburi, Thailand, Sept. 13 (CNA) Taiwan donated US$10,000 to a Thai wildlife conservation group Monday as part of its efforts to help protect elephants and their natural habitat in the southwestern province of Kanchanaburi. It marked the third consecutive year that Taiwan has given funding to the Elephant Conservation Network (ECN) , which works to secure the future of elephants and their forest ecosystem in the Salakpra Wildlife Sanctuary in Kanchanaburi. - 13.09.2010. *Global Voices: Elephants caught in cycle of poverty, too - Murka doesn’t trust humans. It’s no wonder. The two-year-old baby elephant had a spear lodged in her forehead when she was found hiding in thick bush. Murka charged anyone who came near. After much effort, veterinarians removed the weapon, leaving a large hole in her forehead. - 13.09.2010. *Breeder Killed by Elephant in NE China - An elephant is believed to have trampled its breeder last week, killing the 46-year-old man who had been feeding and training the animal for over 20 years in a park in northeast China's Jilin Province, park officials said Monday. Angya, a 27-year-old female elephant weighing three tonnes, and its breeder Zhao Jidong, were returning on a truck to Changchun Wildlife Park following a performance last Friday when the incident occurred, Mu Dejun, head of the park said. - 13.309.2010. *From forest to city - This is that time of the year when elephants are in the limelight in Mysore. Elephants have been brought from the jungle camps to Mysore, to participate in the Dasara festivities to be held from October 8 to 17. Leading them is the elephant Balarama who will carry the 750 kg golden howdah on the day of the Vijayadashmi procession which is also called Jamboo Savari. - 13.09.2010. *Elephant baby debuts at Melbourne Zoo - A baby elephant born at an Australian zoo has gone on show to the public for the first time. The two-day-old calf is still finding its feet and learning how to use his trunk. - 13.09.2010. *Diamond-studded Om for elephant god - They came to greet the elephant lord with gifts of gold. Two days into the ganpati festival and the city’s big mandals saw never-ending queues of devotees. Several came with a prayer for their lord, others came with flowers and fruits to place at his feet and then there were those who brought diamonds and gold. - 13.09.2010. 12. September 2010 *Calif. city allows elephant performance - SACRAMENTO, Sept. 12 (UPI) -- City officials in Sacramento reversed an earlier decision and said four elephants with a circus appearing in the city would be allowed to perform. - 12.09.2010. *2 elephant tusks worth rs five lakh seized - Dharmapuri, Sept 12 (PTI): Two elephant tusks worth Rs five lakh have been recovered from an ex-serviceman by Special Task Force police at Mulluvadi village about 20 km from here. - 12.09.2010. *Cheeky baby elephant makes its debut - Melbourne Zoo's newly-born baby elephant is making its public debut. The calf was born on Friday and is the zoo's first male Asian elephant. There will be a competition to name the baby elephant in the coming weeks. - 12.09.2010. *Elephant 'arrested' for murder - Dhamtari: In Chhattisgarh, the police of Dhamtari district have arrested an elephant for killing a man. The elephant had been brought from Allahabad to a park for joyrides. - 12.09.2010. *Elephant in the big city - The jumbo is part of urban India's landscape. In Mumbai, they are used for begging. In Jaipur and Udaipur, they are vehicles, ferrying tourists up and down medieval forts. Those who "retire from service" at Jaipur's Amber Fort, end up giving joyrides to tourists on the city's clogged roads. - 12.09.2010. *Second vet clears Ringling Bros. elephants for action - On second thought, the show will go on – with all elephants on deck. Two days after the city sent a letter to Ringling Bros. officials declaring four elephants unfit under a new city ordinance to perform in a Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey circus show at Arco Arena, it followed up with a second letter Saturday, clearing the elephants to perform. - 12.09.2010. *Man, beast and a jumbo challenge - The elephant will soon be declared a 'national heritage animal' and get the same protection as the tiger. But unlike the tiger, the numbers are still in its favour. More than 25,000 roam India's jungles today. Roughly 3,500 are captive — they do hard labour and are routinely employed to grace temple festivals and give tourists rides. What of the future? The animal's habitat is shrinking and it is increasingly in conflict with human beings. - 12.09.2010. *Zoo body takes up jumbo survey- Concerned about the condition of zoo premises, the Central Zoo Authority (CZA) has formed a committee to carry out field appraisal of elephants in large zoos, including the Delhi Zoo. The committee will evaluate if the zoo premises are hygienic and spacious enough for the pachyderms to lead a healthy life. - 12.09.2010. 11. September 2010 *Tanzania: Ivory Seizure Wake-Up Call to Wildlife Officials - The seizure in Hong Kong of a huge illegal consignment of ivory believed to have originated from Tanzania should alarm the authorities, especially those charged with wildlife conservation. - 11.09.2010. *Mother Elephant Gives Birth to a Jumbo Calf - Following a complicated delivery yesterday morning, employees of the Melbourne Zoo are ecstatic over their first male Asian elephant. Mother Kulab gave birth to a calf at 10.30 a. m. subsequent to a 650-day pregnancy. - 11.09.2010. *Wie der Elefant die Freiheit fand. - Eine traditionelle Parabel. Von Jorge Bucay. A. d. Span. v. Stephanie Harrach. S. Fischer, Frankfurt/M. 40 S., 14,95 Euro. Ab 3 J. - Der argentinische Autor Jorge Bucay, der ebenso Schriftsteller ist wie Gestalttherapeut, hat sein erstes Bilderbuch geschrieben, das ebenso Reminiszenz ist wie Parabel. Erzählt wird die Geschichte einer Faszination (der Erzähler liebt den Zirkus und ganz besonders den Elefanten) und die Geschichte eines Rätsels: Warum ist der Elefant seinen Dompteuren zu Diensten? - 11.09.2010. *Baby elephant learns to suckle - The new baby elephant at Melbourne Zoo is learning to suckle as he bonds with his mother Kulab. The yet to be named calf was born at the zoo on Friday entering the world at a massive 142kg. The elephant keepers are delighted with the youngster's progress and he is already steady on his feet following his mother around the elephant barn. - 11.09.2010. *Going Green on the Elephant God's Birthday - The beginning of the Indian festival season is slowly whipping everyone into a frenzy of celebration and environmental awareness. Today is Ganesh Chaturthi, a festival celebrated all over India with great pomp and pagentry. The birthdate of the elephant God, the destroyer of obstacles and the bringer of good fortune is an important festival in the Hindu calendar. - 11.09.2010. *City rethinks limits on elephants' use at Arco circus shows - Just days into its very first use, a new ordinance that allows Sacramento officials to inspect and monitor the care of circus animals during their stay in the city has stirred up controversy. At issue is an opinion by a veterinarian that four elephants performing in the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey circus at Arco Arena this week are arthritic – and therefore must be limited in what acts they can take part in. - 11.09.2010. *How the elephant crossed a bridge and other tales from Odisha’s forests - THE DAY Jairam Ramesh declared the elephant as a ‘national heritage animal’, the Union Minister for Environment and Forests also gave clearance to a major irrigation project in Nayagarh district, Odisha. Amidst all this, everybody seemed to overlook a minor detail — the project will submerge a traditional migration route of the elephants of Baisipalli Wildlife Sanctuary, Nayagarh. No, it’s not another reason to stop a development project. The Odisha government insists they have a solution — they can build an overpass or an underpass for the pachy-derms. It’s a different issue that neither do elephants change their routes, nor are they known to use a man-made structure or follow road signs! - 11.09.2010. 10. September 2010 *Hunderte Stoßzähne aus Tansania beschlagnahmt - Zollbehörden in Hongkong haben 384 Elefanten-Stoßzähne aus Tansania beschlagnahmt. Das Elfenbein sei als getrocknete Anchovis (spezielle Sardellen) ausgezeichnet gewesen, sagte ein Behördensprecher in Hongkong am Freitag. Die Ware habe einen Schätzwert von 1,4 Millionen Dollar (1,1 Millionen Euro). - 10.09.2010. *Trunk and disorderly: Playful baby elephants indulge in wrestling match as mother looks on proudly - There she was minding her own business, taking a little nap in the sun. Then along came trouble . . . and sat on her. Looking suitably aggrieved, one-year-old Jegeg struggled to free herself while her male playmate - as boys do - obviously thought it might be fun to keep provoking her. - 10.09.2010. *Zoo muss artgerechte Haltung sicherstellen: Münster hat zu wenig Platz für Elefanten - Der Allwetterzoo in Münster muss sein Elefantengehege ausbauen, oder er wird vom europäischen Elefantenzuchtprogramm ausgeschlossen. Die Folge: Der Zoo müsste die meisten seiner Elefanten abgeben und dürfte keine neuen mehr anschaffen. - 10.09.2010. *Was steckt hinter dem Rätsel vom betrunkenen Elefanten? - Die Früchte des afrikanischen Marula-Baums zählen zur Leibspeise der Elefanten. Selbst in Jahren mit vergleichsweise geringer Regenmenge bringt der Baum beachtliche Mengen der goldgelben, an Mirabellen erinnernden Früchte hervor. Und kaum ist das Obst reif, drängeln sich die Dickhäuter im Schatten der auch als Elefantenbäume bezeichneten Gewächse auf der Jagd nach den begehrten Leckerbissen. - 10.09.2010. *Zoo trumpets elephant's birth - Melbourne Zoo is celebrating the birth of its first male Asian elephant. The calf is the first baby for mother Kulab and the third for father Bong Su. The calf, born at 10:00am (AEST), weighed in at 142.2 kilograms and was up and walking shortly after birth. - 10.09.2010. *Difficult birth as zoo welcomes 'very heavy baby boy' - Melbourne Zoo staff are "elated" at the arrival of their first-ever male Asian elephant after a complicated birth this morning. The "very heavy baby boy" was born to mother Kulab at 10.30am after a 650-day pregnancy. - 10.09.2010. *Hundreds of elephant tusks seized by Hong Kong customs officers - Hong Kong - Hong Kong customs officials said Friday that they seized 384 smuggled elephant tusks in two shipping containers that arrived from Tanzania. The tusks, weighing 1,500 kilograms and with an estimated value of 1.4 million US dollars, came into Hong Kong via Malaysia and were labelled as dry anchovies, a customs spokesman said. - 10.09.2010. *My friend, the elephant-headed God - It's time for the spotlights to turn on the elephant God. The clay Ganesha idol now sitting for about three weeks in the corner of a room in my house will be the star of the show on Saturday. With the puja room ritualistically cleaned and the mantap decorated with colourful flowers, the Ganesha idol will take centrestage. - 10.09.2010. *Baby elephant arrives at Melbourne Zoo - Melbourne Zoo is celebrating the birth of its first male Asian elephant. - 10.09.2010. *Mammuts im Alzeyer Land - (red). Mammutfossilien aus dem Alzeyer Land bieten den Anlass, im Rahmen der Museumsnachtische des Alzeyer Museums Informationen über diesen „eiszeitlichen Elefanten mit Zottelfell“ anzubieten. Diese betreffen sowohl die Stammesgeschichte der Mammuts, ihre Anatomie und Lebensweise als auch die Lebensbedingungen, unter denen sie hier in Rheinhessen während der Eiszeit existierten. - 10.09.2010. 9. September 2010 *Los Angeles Zoo's Elephant Exhibit Headed to Trial - The zoo is scheduled to open its Elephant exhibit by December. A taxpayer lawsuit spearheaded by the late actor Robert Culp that opposes the Los Angeles Zoo's $42 million elephant exhibit is headed toward trial, with a flurry of motions to be decided later this month. - 09.09.2010. *Zu den Elefanten: Volontärsprojekt in Namibia - Fast lautlos bewegen sich die tonnenschweren grauen Riesen in der Landschaft Namibias: Die Elefanten im Nordwesten des Landes, die sich den kargen Lebensumständen angepasst haben und daher auch Wüstenelefanten genannt werden, gehören zu den faszinierendsten Lebewesen dieser Erde. Die namibische Non-Profit Organisation Elephant Human Relations Aid (Ehra) hat sich dem Schutz dieser einst bedrohten Tiere angenommen. - 09.09.2010. *Kleine Feste und große Probleme im Zoopark - ... Doch neben den ganzen schönen Neuigkeiten, lastet auf dem Erfurter Zoopark auch ein starker Druck. Das Elefantengehege, für exakt drei Elefanten gebaut, bietet keinen Platz zur Vergrößerung der Herde. Doch schon vor Jahren wurde vom Umwelt -und Naturschutzamt festgelegt, dass der Erfurter Zoo züchten soll um eine gesunde Herdenatmosphäre herbeizuführen. Geschehen soll dies bis 2012 auf 1,7 Hektar Land, wo momentan noch Pferde und Heidschnucken stehen. - 09.09.2010. *Vulnerable elephants in India: Heritage or threat? - TWO farmers in Anekal, a forested bit of the south Indian state of Karnataka, were in their fields this summer when a pair of cow elephants and a calf emerged from the trees. Protective of the calf, the animals chased and trampled the men. Such deaths are not unusual: each year some 400 Indians are fatally stomped, and killings are getting more common, says a new report by India’s Elephant Task Force, a government-backed panel. - 09.09.2010. *Elephants spread havoc in West Bengal's Bankura District - A herd of 90 elephants entered West Bengal's Bankura District on Thursday, causing loss of life and property. The elephants divided themselves into two groups and entered Beliatore and Sonamukhi blocks of the district. According to reports, one person died, four were injured and 50 huts were damaged. - 09.09.2010. *Magazine digest -- Taiwan, China work together on animated film - Taiwan's most famous elephant has attracted interest from a film production company in China and has brought together movie makers from the two sides of the Taiwan Strait to produce an animated film about the animal's life story. Lin Wang, an Asian elephant, was first used by the Japanese army in Myanmar during the Second World War. Later, he was captured by the Kuomintang (KMT) army and brought to southern China's Guangzhou, then to Kaohsiung in southern Taiwan. - 09.09.2010. *Mali is about to gain a playmate - ZOO staff are on standby for the birth of Victoria's second baby elephant. There's no danger of second baby syndrome at Melbourne Zoo with excitement levels peaking with the arrival of the elephant's midwife. - 09.09.2010. *ATTRAKTION: Elefanten auf dem Marktplatz - Vier graue Kolosse vom Zirkus Berolina zeigten auf dem Schulplatz eine Kostprobe ihres Könnens - NEURUPPIN - Zufällige Passanten auf dem Neuruppiner Schulplatz staunten gestern. Vier afrikanische Elefanten trabten am Vormittag mit wedelnden Ohren auf den Platz. Statt im heimischen Stall – derzeit am Zelt des Zirkus Berolina am Käthe-Kollwitz-Platz – sollten sie ihr zweites Frühstück vor den Augen der Stadtbewohner einnehmen. Dabei kamen die grauen Riesen den Schaulustigen mit ihren flinken Rüsseln zuweilen ganz nah. - 09.09.2010. *Jumbos' arrival sets ball rolling for Mysore Dasara - The arrival of the first contingent of six elephants here on Monday has set the ball in motion for the 2010 October Dasara celebrations in Mysore. The contingent of pachyderms was led by 57-year-old Balarama who will carry the 750-kg golden howdah during the Dasara procession on October 17. The other five elephants were Abhimanyu, Varalakshmi, Gajendra, Arjuna and Sarala. - 09.09.2010. 8. September 2010 *Dickhäuter mit Feingefühl - Bielefeld (WB). Mit einem sehenswerten Programm hat der Circus Krone gestern in Bielefeld Premiere gefeiert. In den nicht ganz ausverkauften Nachmittags- und Abendvorstellungen zeigte das Unternehmen hautnah spannende Artistik und Tierdressuren. - 08.09.2010. *Study: Elephants unfazed by dynamite, but fear humans - Elephants are not bothered by dynamite explosions, but nearby human activity prompts them to dramatically change their behavior, reports a Cornell study that used automated listening devices to monitor elephant behavior in Gabon. - 08.09.2010. *Baby Elephant Rescued from Wetlands in India - A baby elephant found stuck in marshy wetland has been rescued by forest officials and villagers in northeastern India. - 08.09.2010. *India Adds Elephant to List of National Heritage Animals - India will declare the elephant a national heritage animal, to focus more attention on the need to conserve the species, whose numbers have been dwindling. India is home to more than half the Asian elephants left in the wild, making it a critical battleground for the survival of the animal. It is the animal on which kings once rode and which carried warriors to the battleground. Outside popular hotels in towns and cities frequented by tourists, bedecked elephants still give visitors a ride. - 08.09.2010. *Zoo awaits pitter patter of giant feet - The pitter patter of massive feet is expected to be heard again around Melbourne Zoo in the next week or so. The zoo is in a state of high excitement and alert as the countdown to the birth of its second-born baby Asian elephant begins. Eleven-year-old Asian elephant Kulab is expected to give birth in the next week, delivering a half-brother or sister for nine-month-old Mali, who was born at the zoo in January. - 08.09.2010. *Jumbo the elephant leaves a big legend in southern Ontario - ST. THOMAS—Jumbo is much bigger and stronger than the 46 plow horses competing at the International Plowing Match here next week, but he’s ineligible. That’s because Jumbo is an African elephant—a dead African elephant. He died here 125 years ago on Sept. 15. - 08.09.2010. *Stuck baby elephant rescued by villagers - Forest officials and local villagers in India have pulled off a dramatic rescue of a baby elephant stuck in a marshy wetland. - 08.09.2010. *The Plight of Circus Elephants - One of my most vivid memories, as a child who grew up in New York City, was the annual magical visit to the Ringling Brothers, Barnum and Bailey Circus. - 08.09.2010. *Mali: Thirst kills 20 elephants in Malian reserve - Bamako, Mali - About 21 elephants died of thirst and exhaustion in May in an extension area from the dried Lake Korarou to Aougoundou - 100 km apart - located in the rural district of Gourma, eastern Mali, the National Water and Forestry Directorate disclosed in a report. - 08.09.2010. *Jumbo count to trample tour plan - Cloud on puja bookings in North Bengal - Siliguri, Sept. 7: Tourists planning to visit the forests of north Bengal during the Durga Puja holidays might have to change their itineraries as an elephant census scheduled for the last week of this month has been postponed to late October. - 08.09.2010. *Zim counts its jumbos - Zimbabwe wildlife authorities have begun a head count of elephants amid reports that more than a dozen have perished in bush fires. Francis Nhema, the environment and tourism minister, warned against starting veld fires, a common practice among subsistence farmers. He said 14 burnt elephant carcases had been found at Derbyshire Ranch in Shangani in Matabeleland South Province, where bush fires had raged. - 08.09.2010. *Die Elefanten sind der Hit, singt doch einfach mit! - Die Schüler der Klasse 7 d der Freiherr-vom-Stein-Schule Wetzlar haben den von der TZ als Medienpartner begleiteten Wettbewerb um dem Elefanten-Song-Contest für den Opel-Zoo gewonnen (wir berichteten). Wir präsentieren heute den Text für den Song, der in Kürze produziert wird. - 08.09.2010. 7. September 2010 *Sonniges Kerlchen - Kleinster Elefant heißt jetzt „Dinkar“. Das jüngste der vier Elefantenbabys im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover ist ein richtiger kleiner Wonneproppen mit einem sonnigen Gemüt. Ein bisschen verträumt, sehr verspielt, mit einer ordentlichen Portion Schalk im Nacken hinter den strubbeligen Haaren. Gemeinsam mit seinen Geschwistern Saphira, Nuka und „Kleiner“ bildet er die Rüsselrasselbande, die im indischen Dschungelpalast des Zoos alles auf den Kopf stellt. - 07.09.2010. *The Elephant Sanctuary in TN getting new CEO - Robert Atkinson, Head of Wildlife for the United Kingdom's Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals, was has been named CEO of The Elephant Sanctuary in Hohenwald. It’s the nation’s largest natural habitat refuge developed specifically for endangered Asian and African elephants, the group says. - 07.09.2010. *Congo police arrest 3 men carrying elephant ivory - KINSHASA, Congo — Police in southeastern Congo say they have arrested three men carrying six suitcases full of elephant tusks. Anti-smuggling commission coordinator Placide Magungu said Tuesday the three Chinese nationals were caught at Lumumbashi's airport while trying to fly to Nairobi, Kenya. He says the men said they bought the ivory from antique dealers. - 07.09.2010. *»Der Elefant des Magiers« von Kate Di Camillo - Roman: Kate DiCamillo erzählt ein poetisches Märchen über Hoffnung, Sehnsucht und die Kraft der Träume. - 07.09.2010. 6. September 2010 *Deforestation leading to man-elephant conflict - GUWAHATI, Sept 6 – Rampant deforestation in the forests of the vast North Bank Landscape (NBL) spread along the north of the Brahmaputra extending up to the eastern Himalayan foothills, across the States of Assam and Arunachal Pradesh, has been at the root of the raging man-elephant conflict in Udalguri and Sonitpur districts. - 06.09.2010. *Dasara elephants given traditional welcome - Mysore, Sep 6 : The caparisoned elephants that takes part in the famous Mysore Dasara festivities beginning here on September eight, were given a traditional welcome in the city amid changing of vedic hymns here today. Led by the majestic Balarama, popularly known as the "howdah elephant", which is carrying the 850 kg golden howdah since last nine years, and six other elephants were taken through the main thoroughfares of the city from the Aranya Bhavan. - 06.09.2010. *Elephants killed in Semliki wildlife reserve - TWO elephants have been killed in Toro-Semliki wildlife reserve in western Uganda by poachers who crossed over from the Congo. Sources said one of the poachers was intercepted with elephant ivory and was being held by the Uganda Peoples Defence Forces. The sources added that the elephants were butchered on Wednesday and the carcasses were discovered the following day. - 06.09.2010. *Orissa lost 20 pc of its elephant population in 25 yrs: WSO - Bhubaneswar, Sept 6: Orissa, famous since the times of King Ashoka for its magnificent elephant population, will soon lose that exalted status in view of large-scale killing by the poachers and increasing death of pachyderms from electrocution. According to official figures, during the last 19 years 231 elephants were killed by poachers, 166 died due to accidents and 173 died of natural causes. - 06.09.2010. *Orissa Forest Officials seize dead body of elephant - Cuttack: The Forest Officials have seized dead body of an elephant near Arati Steel Plant of Athgarh on Monday. The reason of death not known. As per the information the local peoples found a dead body of elephant near Arati Steel Plant. They informed the forest officials. The forest officials seized the dead body of the elephant and sent for postmortem. - 06.09.2010. *Beyond the herd - One of the innovative recommendations of the recently submitted report of the Elephant Task Force (ETF), backed by the environment ministry, is to declare it India’s national heritage animal. The elephant is possibly the most appropriate species to be awarded this recognition. - 06.09.2010. *Klasse 6B der Wigbertschule wurde Zweiter beim "Elefanten-Song-Contest" - 06.09.10 - Hünfeld - Die Klasse 6B der Wigbertschule Hünfeld (s. FOTO oben) hat beim Elefanten-Song-Contest des Opel-Zoos Kronberg einen großartigen Erfolg errungen: unter 56 Einsendern aus ganz Deutschland wurde die Klasse Zweitplatzierter. Der Opel-Zoo hatte im Frühjahr dazu aufgerufen, Songs über Elefanten, speziell über die des Zoos zu schreiben. Gesagt - getan: in einem gemeinsamen Projekt des Deutsch- und Musikunterrichts hatte die Klasse im Juli ihren Song getextet, musiziert, produziert und der Jury eingereicht. - 06.09.2010. 5. September 2010 *Schüler aus Wetzlar jubeln - 7 d der Freiherr-vom-Stein-Schule gewinnt den Elefanten-Song-Contest – Homburger Mädchen auf Rang 2. Riesenjubel bei den Schülern der Klasse 7 d der Freiher-vom-Stein-Schule aus Wetzlar. Sie sind die Sieger des Elefanten-Song-Contests des Kronberger Opel-Zoos. Die Schüler der Klasse 7 d der Freiherr-vom-Stein-Schule aus Wetzlar sind die Gewinner des Elefanten-Song-Contests des Kronberger Opel-Zoos! Sie setzten sich im Finale des von der TZ als Medienpartner präsentierten Wettbewerbs am Samstag gegen die große Konkurrenz durch. Ihr Song wird nun produziert und vermarktet. - 05.09.2010. *National Zoo's Spanking New Elephant Habitat - The Smithsonian’s National Zoo opened “Phase I of Elephant Trails” on Friday. This exiting new exhibit for the Zoo’s Asian elephants aims to go a long way to ensure this species doesn’t become extinct. There are four new elements for zoogoers to experience. - 05.09.2010. *Da Lat elephants lose their tails - ietNamNet Bridge - Two elephants in the central highlands resort town of Da Lat had their tails illegally cut Tuesday in the third such case reported in the province over the past four months. According to forest rangers in Lam Dong Province, where the town is located, the elephants were attacked at around 3 a.m. when they were in the Prenn Falls tourism area. They are two of three elephants that the area’s management board hired from Phan Dac Mau Dai in Duc Trong District three years ago. - 05.09.2010. *Injured elephant dies - Udhagamandalam (TN), Sep 5 (PTI) A male elephant, which was apparently targeted by poachers and suffered injuries on a leg in Nilgiris district of Tamil Nadu, today died during treatment. The 20-year-old elephant, found moving along with two other tuskers last week in Sigur forest range under Mudumalai Tiger Reserve (MTR), was tranquilised by forest department veterinarian and put under treatment here yesterday. - 05.09.2010. 4. September 2010 *Elephant gives birth to calf in Gorumara National Park in West Bengal - An elephant under the care of the Gorumara National Park near West Bengal's Jalpaiguri district gave birth to a female calf. The calf was born on Friday under the supervision of the sanctuary's veterinarian. The forest rangers and game wardens at the Gorumara National Park are delighted to watch the gentle mother Amon and the tiny cute calf. - 04.09.2010. *Elephants have lunch date with ICC guests - FAIRHOPE — Jackson, Bettie and Kallie had a few hundred lunch guests Saturday. Around 400 people attended the Salvation Army’s Picnic with the Elephants at the Pittsburgh Zoo’s International Conservation Center to see the elephants. - 04.09.2010. *One killed as excited wild elephant rampages - CHITWAN: A person was killed when a wild elephant that entered the human settlement attacked locals at Meghauli in Chitwan district on Saturday. The victim is identified as Suka Bahadur Gurung, 59, resident of Jitpur, Meghauli-3. - 04.09.2010. *Dept gets new cage to transport elephants safely - KOTA KINABALU: The Wildlife Department can now utilize a new cage that makes it easier and safer to transport and relocate rescued elephants to their new habitats. - 04.09.2010. 3. September 2010 *Polizei: Frau trifft Mitschuld an Elefanten-Attacke - Bei der Attacke eines Zirkuselefanten auf eine Besucherin in Jena trifft die Frau offenbar eine Mitschuld. Das teilte die Polizei am Freitag mit. Eine Sprecherin sagte, der Vorfall habe sich im Gegensatz zu früheren Berichten nicht unmittelbar in der Tierschau des Zirkusses ereignet. - 03.309.2010. *Fest: Am Wochenende ist im Neunkircher Zoo der Bär los - Neunkirchen. Auch in diesem Jahr lädt der Neunkircher Zoo zum großen Zoofest am Wochenende 4./5. September, ein. ... Es gibt in diesem Jahr noch einen weiteren Grund zum Feiern, denn dieses Jahr werden seit 44 Jahren Asiatische Elefanten im Neunkircher Zoo gehalten. - 03.09.2010. *Tuskers guarding injured elephant - Udhagamandalam (TN),Sep3(PTI) An elephant,which has suffered serious injuries to its leg, is being guarded by two other tuskers in Sigur range in Mudumalai Tiger Reserve in Nilgiris district,thwarting forest officials attempts to rescue it. The 20-year injured male elephant was noticed a couple of days ago by a group of anti-poaching Watchers,set up by the forest department, who immediately informed officials. - 03.09.2010. *National Zoo debuts new, larger home for elephants - Ambika was finishing up a hectic morning. There had been all the hubbub over the National Zoo's new elephant exhibit. VIPs everywhere. The media. It was more than a 62-year-old pachyderm could take. - 03.09.2010. 2. September 2010 *National Zoo opens elephant exhibit after years of anticipation - After years of anticipation, the National Zoo's new elephant exhibit is open to the public. Kids visiting the National Zoo Thursday gave the exhibit dedicated to the zoo's biggest friends a big thumbs up. - 02.09.2010. *Elephant found dead at Assam tea estate - Nagaon, Assam: A male elephant has been found dead at the courtyard of a house inside Kalidan tea estate near Nagaon in Assam. It's unusual for an elephant to die in such circumstances unless electrocuted. Workers at the tea estate insist the elephant died of natural causes. - 02.09.2010. *Ameisen schützen Bäume vor gefräßigen Elefanten - Nairobi (dpa) - Ameisen im Rüssel - das mögen Elefanten gar nicht. Deswegen machen sich die gefräßigen Dickhäuter in der ostafrikanischen Savanne auch nicht über Flötenakazien (Acacia drepanolobium) her. - 02.09.2010. *Hundstorfer wurde Patenonkel von Baby Tuluba - Sozialminister Hundstorfer übernahm Patenschaft für das im August geborene Elefantenbaby. Wien - Sozialminister Rudolf Hundstorfer hat heute am Mittwoch im Tiergarten Schönbrunn seine Patenschaft für den im August geborenen Elefanten Tuluba angetreten. Künftig wird Minister Hundstorfer etwa 4.000 Euro pro Jahr für seinen neuen Schützling zahlen. - 02.09.2010. *Mit den Stoßzähnen durch die Luft geworfen - Mehrere Zeugen haben sich nach dem Vorfall mit einen Elefanten des Zirkus "Afrika" bei der Polizei und bei der TLZ gemeldet: Sie bestätigen die Darstellung der Frau, die der Elefant in die Luft warf, so dass sie auf dem Boden aufprallte. - 02.09.2010. *Schweden schlagen Thailand den Wunsch nach zwei Elchen ab - Es sollte ein Gegengeschenk für Elefanten sein. Tierschützer mauern. - STOCKHOLM. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Witz. Jedenfalls hat die Äußerung eines thailändischen Konsuls in Schweden für so viel Aufregung gesorgt, dass nun sogar der Königshof einen Brief erhalten hat. Die kuriose Geschichte von vorn: König Carl XVI. Gustaf, 64, bekam vor vier Jahren vom thailändischen König Bhumibol, 82, zwei Elefanten als Geburtstagsgeschenk. Sie leben heute ein glückliches Leben im Stockholmer Tierpark Kolmården. - 02.09.2010. *People keep wild elephants away by worshipping - JORHAT, Sept 2 – Elephants have been worshipped by the people here from time immemorable and this tradition is still continuing to stop the men-elephant conflict in the riverine areas near the biggest river island Majuli. At a time when the men-elephant conflict on the rise in these areas and the forest department has almost failed to stop the wild herd of elephants living permanently in the Chapories of the river Brahamaputra , the people here have tried to keep the heard of wild jumbos away from their residential areas by worshipping the animal these days. - 02.09.2010. *Pipes for pachyderms: Oklahoma City Zoo gets pipes for elephant habitat - OKLAHOMA CITY (AP) — An Oklahoma energy company is donating more than 3 miles of recycled oil pipes to the Oklahoma City Zoo for its new elephant habitat. A shipment of 400 pieces of pipe donated by Devon Energy was delivered Tuesday to the zoo, where they will be used to build a fence for the 11-acre exhibit. The Oklahoman reported that zoo officials say the used drill and steam pipes are worth about $115,000. - 02.09.2010. *State ready to flaunt its ‘heritage’ animal - As the Union minister for Environment and Forests Jairam Ramesh announced plans to declare the elephant as the “national heritage animal”, the state got another reason to smile. Uttar Pradesh, which already has an exclusive elephant reserve and a sizeable population of the pachyderm, is now planning to get Central support for protection and conservation of the animal. - 02.09.2010. 1. September 2010 *Six Thousand Young People Urge Freedom for Elephants at Toronto Zoo - Toronto -- Today, PETA rushed petitions signed by more than 6,000 members of peta2--PETA's youth division and the world's largest youth-oriented animal rights organization--calling for the release of Toka, Iringa, and Thika, the three elephants at the Toronto Zoo, to a sanctuary. The petitions accompanied a letter to Toronto Mayor David Miller. - 01.09.2010. *Peta erneuert Kritik am Zirkus Jambo-Afrika - Nach dem Zwischenfall mit einem Elefanten des Zirkus Jambo-Afrika in Weimar, bei dem eine Frau durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, erneuern die Tierschützer ihre Kritik an dem Unternehmen. Dass nach dem Zwischenfall mit einem Elefanten in Jena (wir berichteten) Aussage gegen Aussage steht, vereinfacht die Sache nicht. Mit dem Gastspiel des Zirkus "Jambo-Afrika" rückte allerdings der Tierschutz in den Blickpunkt. Gestern interessierte sich auch die Stadt für das Unternehmen, das auf einer privaten Fläche gastiert. - 01.09.2010. *Elephant Conservation Authority on the anvil - GUWAHATI, Sept 1 – A report of the Union Ministry of Environment and Forests have recommended the adoption of the elephant as National Heritage Animal and establishing a National Elephant Conservation Authority to ensure the long term survival of the species which currently faces a range of serious threats. - 01.09.2010. *Two more elephants lose tails in human seeking for luck - Rascals cut tails of two elephants, which are serving at the Prenn Waterfall Tourist Area in the Highland city of Dalat on August 31. Hunting elephants for tail hair has boomed in Daklak Province, which is famous for elephant taming, because people believe that luck will come to those who wear elephant-tail-hair-made jewelry. - 01.09.2010. *Tulsa Zoo to celebrate elephants - The consensus of people attending the special elephant demonstration Tuesday at the Tulsa Zoo is that 60-year-old Gunda looks pretty good for her age. The zoo will celebrate a number of elephant milestones this weekend - Gunda's 60th birthday and the scheduled return of two female elephants to the Oklahoma City Zoo. - 01.09.2010. *"Wir vom Zirkus haben keine große Lobby" - Interview: Frank Keller, Sprecher des Zirkus Krone, über Tierschutz, Elefanten in Ketten und Hetzkampagnen. Wo immer Zirkusse gastieren, werden die Unternehmen von Tierrechtlern beobachtet. So geht es auch dem größten der Branche. Die Vorwürfe: Zu kleine Käfige, unwürdige Dressuren, Quälereien, Kettenhaltung. Redakteurin Alexandra Buck hat Zirkus-Sprecher Frank J. Keller mit den Vorwürfen konfrontiert. Krone gastiert ab morgen auf der Kiewiese. - 01.09.2010. *Panel: India must secure elephant reserves - NEW DELHI — India should protect its elephant population by securing its wildlife reserves, curbing poaching and restricting development in the corridors they use to travel between forested areas, a panel recommended. - 01.09.2010. *Herd of elephants get poor welcome - THE PROSPECT of having elephants for neighbours is getting a lukewarm response from some Western Springs residents. West View Rd residents could have up to 10 elephants based near their properties if a plan to hand about 22,000 square metres of Western Springs Lakeside Park over to the Auckland Zoo goes ahead. - 01.09.2010.